Perpendicular support trackers are commonly used to connect one surface to a second surface.
It has also been known to use perpendicular deck board mounting brackets which are made of metal and are used to support an end of the deck board. It is also known to use two perpendicular brackets to support the butt end the deck board on opposite sides of the deck board.
The most common approach for securing of deck boards to underlying joists is to have two abutting deck boards centered over a joist with the end of each deck board being attached to the joist. With this arrangement the deck boards abut on the center line of the joist and water can accumulate at this but joint. This type of securement can lead to rapid deterioration of the ends of the deck boards and the underlying joist. Furthermore, only a portion of each deck board overlaps the joist in contrast to deck boards which pass over the joist being fully supported by the joist. Typically when two deck boards abut and are centered over a joist, two screws are used to attach each deck board to the joist. These screws in combination with she abutting ends can lead to deterioration of the structure due to moisture accumulation etc.
The present invention utilizes a deck board support bracket to be secured to one side of the joist that provides a separate securement surface for one end of a deck board located to one side of the joist. Furthermore, rather than deck boards abutting, it is preferred to separate the ends of the deck boards and provide a drainage channel is provided between the abutting deck boards allowing water to pass therebetween.